


You'll Be In My Dreams Today

by jpo2107



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, make way for the OT3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: Malik stumbles upon something really interesting late at night at Sarif Industries...and it gives her some fodder for a good night's sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of Deus Ex: HR...I tweaked some details, made up some Sarif Industries locations etc. 
> 
> This is my first Deus Ex fic, I hope you enjoy it :)

Malik pushed herself out from under her aircraft. placing her tools on the ground beside her. She mopped at her face with a clean rag, smirking at how much oil and grit came off of her face. It was getting pretty late, most of the staff at Sarif Industries had gone home hours earlier. She stood up and dusted off her flight suit, unzipped the top, wrapping the sleeves around her waist. She always wore her black tank top underneath her suit, and whenever she did maintenance on her bird, she was grateful that she did so she didn’t have to wander the halls of the office in greased-up coveralls.

She checked her watch, surprised to discover that it was already after 11pm. Malik knew that the only other person hanging around the office at this time was Pritchard, so she made her way down to the tech lab to see if he wanted to order in some pizza.The hallways of Sarif Industries were quiet, save for the soft buzz of the security cameras. Her boots made a soft clicking sound as she walked quickly towards Pritchard’s office. He’d be annoyed initially at the intrusion, as usual, but ordering take-out together late at night was one of their traditions, so she didn’t worry too much about it. 

She turned the corner and rounded towards the tech lab. She could see the faint orange light from the glass windows and knew that Pritchard would be there. As she got closer, she could hear voices. Malik sighed. She couldn’t make out the words but it sounded like Pritchard and Jensen were arguing. Again. 

They are going to kill each other eventually, Malik thought to herself. Better try to stop the bloodshed now instead of trying to explain it to Sarif later. 

“Guys, let’s keep it---” Malik’s voice trailed off as her eyes adjusted to the sight before her as she entered the tech lab. “---civil?”

Pritchard was pressed against the desk by his far wall, with Jensen pushed up against him. Pritchard’s legs were wrapped around Jensen’s hips. Both of them had a terrified deer in headlights expression on their faces.

“Um.” Malik said, a bright flush rushing across her face. 

There was an awkward pause.

“Oh for christ’s sake,” Pritchard muttered, his cheeks turning a dark red. Jensen didn’t bother to say anything, only closed his eyes, as if willing the situation or himself to disappear. 

“I’m...I’m just going to go.” Malik said, gesturing behind herself. She was trying not to smile too much. “I’ll uh, talk to you guys tomorrow.” She started backing out of the office.

“Malik, wait--” Jensen said.

“Nope! See you later!” Malik squeaked, ducking out of the office and practically running down the corridor. 

“God damn it.” Jensen muttered. He turned to Pritchard, who looked like he wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

~

Malik made it home to her apartment in record time. She leaned against her locked front door, letting loose a sigh of relief. Then she let out a giggle. And then another one.

_ Adam and Francis?? Together? Making out? _

It didn’t make any sense, she thought to herself. They were constantly at each other’s throats, always snide to each other. Always so disdainful to each other.

Malik stopped herself when she reached the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. She smiled. Of course it made sense 

She gulped down her water, putting the glass in the sink, before heading to her bathroom. She smelled like diesel fuel and needed a shower badly. Malik stripped down and punched in the water temperature for her shower. She stepped into the shower stall and sighed as the hot water hit her aching shoulder. She grabbed her soap and began lathering and washing off the grit from her long day. 

Malik couldn’t get the images of Jensen and Pritchard out of her head. She always thought the both of them were attractive, but they were her colleagues and she never tried anything. Especially not with Jensen, not after the fiasco with Megan. She flirted with both of them, but didn’t go any further than that. 

Guess that was the smart thing to do, She mused, shampooing her hair, doesn’t seem like I would have gotten anywhere anyways.

Finally clean, Malik turned off her shower, wrapped herself into a nice, fluffy towel, and headed to the bedroom. She kept flashing back to Jensen, pressed against Pritchard, his lips against his neck, biting softly. Pritchard’s mouth slightly opened, panting slightly, his legs urging Jensen’s hips forward.

Malik shook her head, trying to get the images out of her head. She needed to get to sleep, she had to get up incredibly early in the morning to transport Sarif and Jensen to the Boston labs and she needed sleep. She dried herself off, shrug on another tank top and a pair of undies, and stretched out on her bed. She closed her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep. Her brain did not comply, instead flashed images of Jensen and Pritchard, now in an even more advanced stage of undress than what she initially saw earlier. Pritchard, with his head resting against the wall, with Adam on his knees in front of him, sucking him off. Pritchard’s long, graceful fingers weaved through Adam’s hair, tugging on it slightly---

“God damn it.” Malik muttered, her eyes flying open. She was never going to get to sleep the natural way if this kept up. She sat up and turned to the bedside dresser to her right, and opened one of the drawers. She rummage around a bit and pulled out her vibrator and a dildo, as well as a small container of lube. 

Malik sighed. “Well, better than taking a sleeping pill.”

She scooted back down on her bed. She closed her eyes again, picturing Pritchard and Jensen. Except for this time, she was sandwiched between them. She ran her hand under her tank top, lightly brushing her stomach and moving up towards her breasts, pretending it was Adam’s hand, slightly cool from the metal, but gradually warming up as he cupped her left breast, his thumb lightly grazing over her nipple. She sighed happily, bringing her other hand up to join the party, assigning this hand to Pritchard, stationed behind her, his hot breath on her neck and ear.

“Adam’s” hand moved down back along Malik’s stomach, while “Pritchard’s” continued to caress her breasts and nipples. In her mind, Adam slipped a finger inside Malik, and she could hear Adam’s raspy voice in her ear.

“Wet already, Malik?” He’d whisper into her ear, his beard lightly tickling her neck. “We’ve barely gotten started.” She could feel the slight smile on his lips.

In her mind, Adam moved down her body, planting a trail of soft kisses and bites down her torso, before lifting her legs over his shoulders cupping her bottom with one hand. Malik let out a groan, as she feverishly rubbed herself, imagining Adam about to eat her out, with Pritchard attending to everything else. The slick, wet noises coming from her were almost comical, but at this point, Malik was too far gone to care. All she could think of was the image of Adam’s face at her centre, devouring her, while Pritchard continued his ministrations on her chest, playing her like a stringed instrument. 

Malik stopped her daydream momentarily to get set up. She positioned the dildo on her bed and add a generous dollop of lube to her fingertips, and started to prep herself. She reached behind herself and gently inserted one finger in her back entrance. She let out a long sigh, slowly moving her finger in and out, imagining that her finger belonged to Pritchard instead. She inserted another finger, letting out another soft moan, her bottom feeling a delicious ache as she stretched herself out. She stopped momentarily, to re position herself atop of the dildo, and wishing that it were Pritchard taking her from behind, lowered herself slowly atop of it, feeling a slight burn from her rear, but the lube took away most of the resistance. She took the full length of it, before reaching over and grabbing the vibrator, and turning it on the lowest setting, pressing it lightly against her clit, before starting to move again.

She started off slow, she felt that if it were really Pritchard behind her, he’d tease her until she couldn’t take it anymore, making sarcastic inquiries about if she could take anymore of this, and if she wanted him to stop.

“No, don’t stop.” Malik panted, slowly moving up and down on the dildo. “I can take it.”

With Pritchard taking her from behind, Malik pictured Jensen below her, letting her ride his face as he continued to eat her out, his beard glistening with her wetness. She upped the speed of the vibrator, gasping as the two sensations started to override her senses.

She had a feeling that, if this scenario was at all accurate, Jensen would not be content to just eat her out. He’d pull himself upright, facing both her and Pritchard. He would grasp the back of Malik’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss, letting her taste herself on him. He would also bring Pritchard’s head forward to kiss him too.

Grasping her hips with his augmented hands, in one smooth, swift motion, he’d enter her. Just the thought alone made Malik gasp, speeding up her thrusts as she imagined both Jensen and Pritchard inside her. 

That familiar heat in the pit of her stomach started to become a raging fire, as she increased the speed of the vibrator to match  the urgency of her thrusts as she moved faster on the dildo. Malik clenched around it suddenly, her orgasm sudden like lightning, letting out a breathless, low moan. She all but collapsed on her stomach.

“Sweet Jesus,” she said, trying to catch her breath. She got back on her feet, slightly shaky, and headed back to the bathroom to clean herself up, as well as her toys. She climbed back atop her covers, her breathing finally slowing down. She had a sleepy grin on her face as she turned onto her side, reaching over to put the toys away, as well as turn her alarm on. She was asleep within moments.

~

Malik was at the Sarif Industries helipad, whistling while she completed her pre-flight check, when she heard someone clearing their throat beside her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jensen, in his combat gear, a slightly apprehensive look on his face. She flashed a grin in his direction.

“Good morning, Jensen!” She said cheerfully, punching in an affirmative check on her checklist. 

“Uh, good morning.” Jensen replied, still looking a little wary. “You’re awfully cheerful for this time of the day.”

“I’m always cheerful when I get to fly my lady.” She teased, patting the aircraft’s nose affectionately. “Did you run into the boss? Is he on his way?”

Jensen nodded. “He’s just got to make a phone call to one of the board members in Hengsha, and then he’ll be on his way down.”

Malik punched in another check on her digi-pad. “Should have the pre-flight checklist finished by the time he gets here.”

Jensen sighed and finally ground out,” Malik, I think we should talk about last night.”

Malik blushed slightly, flashing back to her version of last night. She cleared her throat, trying to shake the images out of her head.

“Jensen, it’s okay. You don’t need to explain anything to me. I admit, I was...surprised, but you two are my friends. I’d never judge you for anything.”

Jensen, usually so stoic, looked visibly relieved. She chuckled.

“What, did you think I was going to send a company wide memo?” She teased him, poking him in the chest.

Jensen mock-frowned. “Nothing  _ that _ extreme crossed my mind, though you know how paranoid Fran-- _ Pritchard _ can be.”

Malik smiled, hitting the submit button on the digi-pad. 

“Can’t stay I’m not disappointed that you boys are off the market, _but_ ” She dramatically sighed. “I’ll try to get over it.”

Jensen was about to reply when David Sarif came up beside them, dressed in his low-key yet highly fashionable suit, with his trademark easy grin on his face.

“Faridah,” He said in greeting, smiling. “Adam. Ready to go?”

“All ready, boss.” Malik said, smiling brightly. Jensen nodded in agreement. He looked over at Malik, his eyebrow raised slightly. She looked away quickly and moved to get in the pilot seat. Her passengers followed into the back.

It was going to be a _long_ flight.

~

While Sarif dealt with the suits from the Boston labs, Jensen did his spy-boy thing and did---whatever it was he did to get the stolen information about the Typhoon project back into Sarif’s hands. She was leaning against the aircraft, waiting for both of them to be finished. She could see into the building from the helipad, and could slightly see Sarif’s silhouette in one of the board rooms. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head, yawning slightly. She was going to need a nap after this. 

“Feeling sleepy, Malik?” Jensen asked, seemingly coming from nowhere. Malik jolted  and opened her eyes. Jensen was standing in front of her with his arms crossed, smiling slightly.

“I could use a nap.” She agreed, laughing.

“Late night?” He asked, the light from the helipad bouncing off of his sunglasses.

Malik’s face flushed a bit but she rolled her eyes. “Yeah Jensen, I’m a party animal. I went to bed at 11:30pm. Crazy, right?”

Jensen let out a chuckle. “Well, you could have stayed up late with me and Pritchard.”

Malik stuttered slightly, her voice almost a tiny squeak, “Wait---what?”

Before Jensen could reply, Sarif came into their line of sight, and he turned to face their boss.

“Everything finished?” Adam asked, in his low voice.

David sighed wearily, “For the most part. Probably going to have to let some people go because of this mishap. I hate firing people. Even for security reasons.”

Jensen nodded.” I understand that, Boss. But we can’t have this happening again. One of these days, I’m not going to be able to get to the Typhoon fast enough.”

Sarif rubbed his eyes with his left hand. “I don’t even want to think about that right now. Faridah, we ready to get back to Detroit?

“All primed and ready, sir.” She chirped, smiling. 

Great,” He smiled back before turning to Adam. “We’ll debrief on the flight home, son.” He turned and headed for the passenger side of the aircraft, disappearing inside.

Malik turned to Jensen, “Jensen, were--were you kidding earlier?”

Jensen’s lips gave a slight upturn as he smirked. “Why don’t you come and find out, fly girl?” and he turned to climb into the aircraft.

Malik felt her face flush a hot red and she turned to get into the cockpit. Did...Jensen just propositioned her? Or was he kidding? He was kidding, _he was totally kidding_.

  
_Oh lord_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
